


Outside the Box

by Paian



Series: The Lost City [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s07e21 Lost City (1), Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrator, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, thinking that the Ancient database in his head is going to kill him, is packing up some stuff. Daniel has a better use for it.</p><p>Follow-up to 'Filling in the Blanks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Box

"You really have to do that?" Daniel said, coming into the bedroom, where Jack was packing the last of his porn collection into a cardboard box around the smaller box he'd pulled out of the back of the closet.

Jack hesitated. The shelves in this room and the dining room were bare, everything boxed and labeled -- for his ex, for cousins in Minnesota, for charity. He'd made a good start on it Friday night, got interrupted on Saturday. Lot of rooms left to do today.

Daniel came up beside him, navigating through cartons mounded with bagged clothes, and regarded the box on the bed. "This is all the really private stuff, right?" he said. "So that's done. Airmen can do the rest if it comes to that. Stop packing things. It doesn't put you in control of your own death."

"My stuff, my job," Jack grumbled, because the observation hit too close. But he leaned into Daniel's body heat. Daniel put an arm around him. They stood there looking down at the box of his sexual isolation.

Daniel leaned over and moved the box to the floor, then slid the shoebox out from among the VHS sleeves and jewelcases and magazines, and put it back on the bed. "Anyway, isn't this a little precipitate? I thought we could play with some of this stuff."

"We just got out of bed, Daniel."

"That was hours ago." Daniel slid around behind him, smiled into the back of his neck, moved warm hands down the front of him.

Jack let Daniel undress him, lay him out on the bed. When Daniel went down on him, he decided that it all must have happened already, his head had gone kablooey and some brain-damaged afterlife dispatcher had screwed up and sent him up to heaven instead of down where he belonged. Daniel brought him just to the brink, then eased off. Leaned across and found the lube. Daniel was still wearing the sweats and T-shirt he'd borrowed. Being naked while Daniel was dressed made him feel pleasantly vulnerable.

"I'm gonna keep teasing you," Daniel said. "I don't want you to come for a while. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, OK," Jack said. He couldn't think of anything hotter than to lie back and let Daniel play with him.

"Close your eyes," Daniel said. "Turn over."

Jack did as he was told, mildly surprised when Daniel's hands smoothed over him, warming into a deep, delicious massage. The lube had made him think there were going to be fingers inside him soon. But he'd been pretty close to coming. For a few minutes it still felt as though he might, just from the weight of his own body pressing his dick into the mattress and Daniel's palms delving the small of his back. But gradually it eased off into relaxation.

"It's OK if you fall asleep," Daniel said, working down one leg with strong, firm, gentle hands. Christ, he had great hands. Really knew how to use them. Jack floated in pleasure, contentment. His awareness stopped centering in his erection and moved out into his limbs, his fingers and toes, up into his scalp.

"Turn again," Daniel said, and he surfaced realizing he'd drowsed off. His erection had gone down to half-mast but still felt good, still wanted touching.

He turned over, and Daniel started on the front of him with his tongue.

He didn't know his nipples had that many nerve endings. He didn't know that the hollow of his throat was a hot spot. He didn't know that having a tongue slowly and firmly fuck his navel could bring him up so hard he leaked. Daniel licked the leakage off his belly, then closed his mouth over the head, touched his tongue tip to the eye as if he could penetrate it. Sucked, gentle and wet.

"Ah, god, Daniel," he breathed.

Daniel hummed in response. The low vibration of the sound ran straight down into his balls.

Daniel's tongue followed the path of it. He shifted between Jack's legs, lifted and spread them to lick and suck each testicle until they were contracted up hard. Jack clenched his fists to keep from grabbing himself and pulling.

"Keep your eyes closed," Daniel said.

Daniel pushed his legs up off the bed. Reflexively, he caught hold of them. Daniel kept pushing, putting weight on them until Jack's lower back curled and his knees were as high as his chest. The exposure was intense; more intense because he wasn't looking down at himself, just feeling it, the circulation of cool air over parts of him that were usually covered, protected, closed into body heat.

Daniel licked up the length of his perineum, warm and wet with the broad flat of his tongue, then in fine strokes with the tip of it -- like an artist, painting. Jack didn't think he could be much more turned on than this, but as Daniel's tongue dipped lower he started wondering if rimming would ever be something Daniel wanted to do, wishing they had time to work up to stuff like that. Whereupon Daniel's thumbs pulled his cheeks apart, and Daniel's tongue lightly touched his anus.

"Holy -- " His eyes flew open. The knots in the wood beams of his bedroom ceiling came into sharp relief, as if he'd just had a shot of epi.

"Shhhh," Daniel breathed. "Close your eyes. Relax. You're not going to come from this. Lie back."

Every word drenched his sensitized flesh with damp warmth. Daniel's tongue touched him again, wetter this time, and circled tenderly, awakening neglected nerves. It made his dick throb but relaxed him at the same time.

He sank into pleasure. It was like sinking into warm water, rocked in swells of arousal. He felt the hole bloom open, pleading, under Daniel's eloquent tongue. When the tongue pushed into him, he thought it might really be possible to die from overstimulation, except that his body was too sweetly relaxed to bother dying right now.

It went on forever. Daniel had infinite patience and never let him desensitize. Long warm swipes of his tongue up the cleft, pulsing entries of the tip of it, delicate swirls. When it fluttered fast over the hole, Jack let out a soft, strangled sound, and then it thrust into him, wriggling, a vibration of thick wet muscle, before Daniel's mouth moved up to his balls again, insistent little nips and licks.

_Christ_ that was good. It was so good he should be coming, but he wasn't. He was drenched in hot breath and dripping and so turned on he was shaking. When a lubed finger pushed inside him, he moaned insensibly. The hand turned, and the finger crooked and probed upward.

"Daniel I'm gonna come," he blurted.

"No you're not," Daniel said softly, and circled his fingertip around the swell of gland.

"Ah -- god -- am, really really am -- "

"You know you're not," Daniel said, in his soft low voice, sexy and soothing and implacable, and then sucked one of Jack's testicles into his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh fuck," Jack choked out, lips drawn back, eyes screwed shut. It was so good, _so good_. "I have to come."

"Mm-mm," Daniel hummed into his balls, sucking, tonguing, finger gently probing that exquisite spot.

He thought maybe this was it, he'd just tremble on the brink here 'til the Ancients took him. Then Daniel's mouth drew off him, and Daniel's fingers eased out of him. "Keep your eyes closed," Daniel said, and reached for something.

"Daniel ... "

"Trust me," Daniel said. "Let me." He sat up, his dry hand warming over Jack's chest, ribs, abs, back up to his collarbone and shoulders.

Jack relaxed completely under the touch, conditioned to it. He let Daniel open his legs wide. When he felt the cock ring ease over him, then tighten, he didn't jerk in surprise. He felt as though he'd known it was coming, even though he hadn't. He groaned and turned his head away and slid his arms up.

He heard Daniel swallow as if there were something caught in his throat, but only peripherally. Most of his awareness was between his legs, his balls and his dick cinched up tight, the knowledge that it meant he was going to come soon, maybe a few times. He hadn't used the ring in a long time. He'd forgotten the intense constriction, the throbbing fullness. So much sensitivity that he thought he could feel the air molecules swirling.

"You trust me?" Daniel said, leaning down over his cock. His hot breath on the taut flesh was almost too much.

"Yes," Jack said.

"You'll let me?"

"Yes," Jack said, not knowing what he was agreeing to, but knowing the answer would be the same whatever it was.

Daniel slid his mouth down over Jack's tight, straining cock, and pushed something up inside him.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck._ He knew what that was.

It went up into him on a heavy slicking of lube. Daniel knew the shape of him inside now. He knew just how to position it.

Jack heard a whine come out of himself.

Daniel shifted around, one knee up against Jack's arm, for a better angle. Then Daniel deep-throated him, and turned it on to the lowest setting.

His hips rose up. He had no control over it. Daniel's mouth was loose, throat open. As Jack's hips bucked, it fucked him into the wet, yielding heat of Daniel's throat.

He came with a hoarse cry, gripping the headboard, freezing into a paralyzed tremble at the apex of a thrust. Daniel lifted with it, riding it, moving on it. His cock shoved into the roof of Daniel's mouth but nothing came out. His balls were spasming. His ass was spasming. It wasn't stopping.

The vibration increased. He bucked again, uncontrollable reflex. Daniel's head bobbed on him, doubling the rush. The vibration increased some more, and he came again, almost sobbing. The vibration went up a final notch, humming through his intestines, hijacking his entire nervous system. The third orgasm fractured his vision and fried his brain.

He was hyperventilating. He was dimly aware of it, dimly aware of the vibration easing back to its low setting, dimly aware of Daniel's hand easing it out, Daniel's silken mouth still stroking him. Then Daniel's mouth slid away. The constricting ring eased off. Daniel's warm, sure hands slid up his body and drew his arms down.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, cupping himself, turning under Daniel's firm push. "Fuck, I'm still hard."

Clothes rustled; the bed jounced. Daniel slid smooth and warm and bare up the back of him. "What did you fantasize after you came like that before?" his low, rich voice said against Jack's ear.

"Never came like that before," Jack slurred.

"When you came into this bed with that vibrator up your ass," Daniel said. "Like this, on your face. This bedspread against your cock. What did you want to feel when you were done?"

"You," Jack said, a long low moan into the bedding.

Daniel's muscled thighs pushed his open, and Daniel's thick, lubed, hard, heavy cock pushed up inside him.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, fisting the bedding, pushing up into that fleshy entry. "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

"Me," Daniel said, blanketing him, surrounding him, filling him. There was discomfort but the endorphins buffered it. It swelled into unbearable pleasure. "This is me. This is what you wanted."

Jack pushed up into the muscled density, the supple flexion of Daniel moving on him, moving in him. He fucked deeply, beautifully, masterfully. The fleshy head of his cock pushed at the swollen gland inside Jack, a balm after the hyperstimulation of the synthetic vibrator, increasing steadily into a deeper, firmer stimulation, focusing on the target, angling into it, pushing, pushing.

Skin was better. Skin was so much better.

"You're going to come for real now," Daniel said into his ear, moving on him, pushing down into him. "I'm going to fuck you very slow and very deep and you're going to come as hard as you can."

That whine squeezed out of him again. His body, pushed almost past its limits, started to shake. Daniel's heavy, fleshy cock delved deep across the prostate. Daniel fucked him, very slow and very deep, a throbbing intensity of fullness, impossibly huge, spreading him. The harder the thrusts got, the longer the interval between them. He was balls-deep in Jack's ass and he didn't pull out to thrust, he pushed down hard from where he was, every hard push grinding into the swollen gland and jamming Jack's pelvis into the mattress.

"I'm coming," Jack groaned, as it began, and then deep climax was expanding from the core of him and his whole body clenched on the mattress and he moaned, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," and Daniel pushed into him with all the weight and strength of his powerful body and the universe imploded.

He shot in exhausting spurts, his cock trapped between his body and the mattress. His limbs went rubbery and useless. He got his head turned somehow before he suffocated in the mattress.

In a moment of suspended time, he waited for Daniel to come. He wanted to be soaked in come inside, he wanted Daniel to fill him, but he couldn't take any more stimulation.

Daniel's weight shifted suddenly. He trembled out with a jerk. Jack groaned when he felt the first shots go into the bedspread between his legs. Daniel's face was shoved between his shoulder blades, mouth open, no sound coming out. Daniel's hips were jerking fast and sharp. His body was angled; he must have his dick in his hand, aiming it down. He was soaking the bed. A spatter caught Jack on the balls. He couldn't even shudder. His muscles were shot.

Finally Daniel gasped, then groaned. He stayed where he was, face in Jack's back, ass in the air, for almost a minute. Then he sank down, almost lightly. His hips were between Jack's thighs, his belly curved over Jack's butt. He turned his face to the side and let the whole weight of his head rest between Jack's shoulder blades. One hand curled around Jack's armpit; the other burrowed under his leg. He got steadily heavier.

"Next time come on me," Jack said.

Daniel grunted, only partly conscious. "You were done. That would have been too much."

"That's why you didn't come _in_ me. You should have come _on_ me."

"Next time," Daniel slurred, and sank into a doze.

_Oh yeah_, Jack thought.

Packing was definitely out.


End file.
